Greenan
Greenan is an nation of rolling hills and vast plains. It lies in the temperate zone of the world and thus has four seasons, it has really hot humid summers and long cold winters where the landscape is covered in snow. Greenan is ruled by vastly intelligent Gnomes that have made Greenan their home. These gnomish engineers and scientists have developed a technology magic hybrid which they call Magitek. Magitek is what has kept the nation of Greenan safe from invaders, no one wants to battle a Magitek iron golem afterall. The cities of Greenan are a steampunk marvel, pipes and steamengines are everywhere lighting up the cities with a brillant gleam. Greenan has several ruins that dot the landscape, remenants of a bygone age when Magitek battle engines roamed the land. These ruins are littered with Magitek items and forgotten knowledge, brave gnomes often go into these ruins to find answers to the questions that plague a gnome tinkerers mind. While Gnomes are the majority race in Greenan other races have intergrated quite nicely in Greenan, gnomes refer to them as "Bigfolk" and often comment on how their large bodies made their brains smaller. Humans, Degyn, Meoi, Fran, Bovar, Blood Elves, Moon Elves, Castanic, and Dwarf races can be found in Greenan living among gnomes and enjoying the marvels of Magitek. Greenan has a Republic type government with a council of Gnomes that decide what policies are put in force in Greenan, however because of the ever changing minds of the Gnomes, govermental processes are slow and haphazard. Often times a single brillant Gnome with a knack for diplomacy can make every gnome in the council agree to a course of action. When this happens Greenan experiances a period of quick growth and amazing initiative. Settlements *Bingleloop - Capitol of Greenan *Ubur - Small city with many humanoid races. Headquarters of the Magitek Guild. *Twinky - Large town full of Magitek marvels, tourist spot and adventurer hangout. *Fairmage - Port city that is the hub of trade for northern Greenan. *Feyfield - Large city with the Magitek University, a very choatic place. *Butterspell - A port city that trades with the rest of world, many exotic things and races can be found here. History Greenan was founded in -6,358 P.C.E. by Gnomish inventors that had congregated together to build a better world. A thousand years after its founding in -5,211 P.C.E. it had a civil war with its massive Magitek weapons. The war decimated the country and left many bitter memories in the near immortal Gnomes. After the war came to a conclusion they vowed to never war amongst themselves again and to only practice Magitek in order to make the world a better place to live. Many old Magitek Warmachines can still be found around the countryside collecting dust. Geography *Always Lost Forest - A forest maze of twisting trees and fey magic, non gnomes find the forest extremly difficult to navigate. *Nevermind Mountains - Home to some of the most deranged and insane gnome machinesmiths out there. *Conoic Mountains - Main mining mountains of Greenan, has many exotic ores but suffers from cave monsters. *Starlight Mountains - Large mountains that house the Starlight caverns, deep magical caverns with glowing forests and strange monsters. *Lake Glowrock - This large lack has glowing rocks at the bottom which illuminate the lake giving it a romantic atmosphere at night. *Knee-Deep Marsh - Home to various lizardfolk tribes, this swamp also has ruins from the Magitek war. *Coldelf Forest - Has a small enclave of Ice elves. The forest is always covered in snow regardless of season. *Quicksnake Mountains - Home to several troglodyte tribes but also has Aetherium mine. *Lake Inbetween - a lake full of large fish that supports the population of Feyfield. *Deepthinker Forest - a large forest that doubles as Greenan's southern boarder. Home to many forest gnomes and fey creatures. *Robber Crags - Sharp cragy hills home to numerous bandits and thieves. *Nevermore Mountains - has deep caves that have rivers of lava flowing in them. Home to fire monsters but houses an ancient Magitek facility. *Goblinmask Woods - These woods are a haven for goblinoids and other fell monsters. *Torque Mountains - these step mountains have an intricate mining system with pullies, rails, and elevator systems. *Littleman Woods - halflings commonly make their home in these woods. They are also full of sprites and faeries. *Lake Fulcrum - This lake has gold deposits along its shores and is favorite spot for would be gold diggers. Military Greenan military consists of 10,000 gnome inventors and a near endless amount of Magitek constructs. They are led by the Grand Tek Master Biliobopito, a gnome of terrifying intellect and inovation. The power behind Greenan's military are the Gnomish Magitek weapons that have terrible destructive power, one of which is the common Magitek rifle which is based off blackpowder muskets. Most common is the Magitek Tank, a large armored hulk that walks on two legs like a chicken and can fire powerful blasts of energy from its cannons. Government & Law Size: Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: Ruler: Ruler: Consort: Councilor: General: '''Grand Tek Master Biliobopito '''Grand Diplomat: Heir: High Priest: Magister: Marshal: Royal Enforcer: Spymaster: Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: